1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new endless power transmission belt construction and to a new combination of the belt construction and rotatable pulley means as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide the combination of an endless power transmission belt construction having opposed side edge means and having opposed inner surface means and outer surface means with said inner surface means defining a plurality of longitudinally disposed and alternately spaced apart like projections and grooves, said outer surface means being a substantially flat surface, a first rotatable pulley means having an outer peripheral ribbed surface means meshing with a portion of the inner surface means of said belt construction and a second rotatable pulley means having an substantially flat outer surface means adapted to operate against said flat outer surface means of said belt construction, the outer flat surface thereof being adapted to be a driving surface for substantially flat surface of said second pulley means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,006 to Fisher, et al.
It is also known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction comprising a matrix made from an elastomeric material. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,324 to Georget.
It is also known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction having at least one of the tension section, compression section or load carrying section comprised of a rubber matrix having a plurality of discrete aramid fibers embedded therein. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,039 to Hollaway, Jr.